This invention relates to a baseball bat, particularly to a baseball bat made of a combined wood and reinforced plastic material.
The earliest solid wooden baseball bat is now inclined to be superseded because of its poor strength. The baseball bat made of fiber reinforced plastics has improved characteristics of tensile stregth and bending strength, but its rigidity is less than that of the metal bat which easily causes fatigue to the user and its shock absorbing characteristics is poorer than that of the solid wooden bat.